Kingdom of Dunnarlen
The Kingdom of Dunnarlen is one of the newest nations in Oseros, forming only a century ago during the Last Moor Crusade. The Kingdom was instated by the Triune to spread the Triune's dominance in the region and to modernize the Dunnar confederation after their defeat by the Valorous Host. Today, the hills of Dunnarlen are divided between the new, Triune-bred Kingdom, and the pagans who still cling to their old lives and fight an unending battle to survive against the Curators. For long Dunnarlen has been ruled by foreign kings of distant Triune lands. In fact, the majority of the nobility is of outsider blood, with few true Dunnars being among the social and governing elite. Besides the volatility of the region, the Dunnar commoners are a friendly, and largely agrarian folk who have made the moors into their home. History The Kingdom of Dunnarlen is one of the newest kingdoms to rise in Oseros. Previously, Dunnarlen was ruled by a variety of Dunnic clans who made the moors their home. Only until a century ago did this change, when the Triune launched the Last Moor Crusade on Dunnic clans. The Crusades ended up in the subjugation of the clans. Those who did submit where displaced to the fringes of the newly built kingdom. In order to ensure it's growth, the Crusaders stayed in Dunnarlen for many years to repel Dunnic counter attacks. People and Culture The people of Dunnarlen are divided between two groups. The Dunnars who have accepted and adapted to the influx of foreign culture and innovation, or simply sat idle while it happened, and the freedom fighters who have starkly opposed it and have attempted to keep their culture and tradition. Much of Dunnarlen's leadership and nobility are not even of Dunnar blood, but rather foreigners who came for a variety of reasons. Some sought to expand their power, with Dunnarlen in a state ripe to establish oneself quickly. Other nobles were placed by the Triune, in order to ensure Triune rulership of the nation. The current ruling family of Dunnarlen are the Mardeus, who are descended from the Lenrosian House Mardeu. The Triune has made large efforts to convert the people of Dunnarlen to Triunism. For the most part, it has worked, although few groups remain starkly opposed and have had many violent encounters with Triune forces. These rebels live freely among the moors of Dunnarlen and are constantly hunted by the Triune. In turn, they harass and raid the settlements of the kingdom, living outside it's laws. Government The Kingdom of Dunnarlen is led by a King. After the Kingdom's founding, it was largely under the control of the Triune, with the King only serving as a puppet for the Vicant of Dunnarlen. Military The Kingdom of Dunnarlen does not have any remarkable military. Their military is composed mostly of levies and a few armiger orders. The military truely only serves to repel the Dunnar rebels and traditionalists during their raids or uprisings. Lands The Kingdom of Dunnarlen composes most of the area of what is known as historical Dunnarlen. However, it has little actual dominion among the wildest areas of the land, especially amongst the fringes which are in the mountains. Points of Interest Category:Nations